1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a plug, and more particularly to a power plug of an electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
To electrically connect an electrical appliance to a power socket a power plug is inserted into the power socket and blades of the power plug are held by conductive strips of the power sockets. When new, the power socket holds the power plug firmly, therefore, to remove the plug the plug is held in one hand. With use, the holding force of the conductive strips gradually reduces and the power plug becomes easily removable, even by a slight touch so contributing to both electrocution and fire risks and endangering young children.
For improved safety locking means have been used to secure the plug. The locking means uses screws to connect the power plug and socket. However, the screw must then be unscrewed before removing the plug, which is both time-consuming and laborious. Therefore, an easy-to-unplug locking means is required.